


Knife

by Ghostoftreebeard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Restaurants, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoftreebeard/pseuds/Ghostoftreebeard
Summary: Chef Jyn Erso tentatively returns to the high-end restaurant scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am definitely not a writer, so forgive me if this is clunky. I have enjoyed so much content from this fandom over the last year and thought that I should attempt to contribute. I figured that I would attempt with a subject area where I am comfortable, hence the restaurant world, as I am a professional chef. I love these characters and thought that their personalities would fit well into the chaotic culinary world. I think that I will alternate between Jyn and Cassian's points of view every other chapter. Culinary terminology in the notes at the end.

Jyn Erso looked at the April raindrops that dotted the tinted window of the bus.  The glass felt cool against her forehead as she watched the newly bloomed tree greenery pass by in a blur.  She sighed, resigned to the fact that she was on her way to a life she wasn’t sure she wanted.  Whether this opportunity was a blessing or a curse was yet to be determined but with her track record, she was inclined to expect the latter.  It always turned to shit in the end.  This opportunity, however, appeared to be her last chance.

Jyn had a reputation.  Rumors circulated that she was fiery, irritable, unhinged, and difficult to work with.  Her talent in the kitchen, however, her passion and knack for pairing seemingly incompatible flavor profiles with ease, allowed some to employ her, at least for a while.  That had changed about a year ago when the sous chef was blacklisted from most high-end restaurants on the East coast when word of an incident with her executive chef made the rounds.  He had needed both stitches in his groin and the tip of a finger reattached.  She had needed a new job far away.

She had hidden in the mountains of West Virginia as a line cook at a rapidly dying resort.  She had enjoyed the anonymity of living in such a place but had grown restless and tired of simple menu items.  She was more ahi tuna with crispy sweet potato tempura and a wasabi aioli than chicken tenders and French fries, after all.

Which is why she had agreed to move back to New York to take over at Alderaan for her late, one-time mentor and renowned chef Saw Gerrera.  Even though they had not spoken in years due to the fact that he had essentially abandoned her six years prior, he had been more of a parent to her than her own father.  Thus, she felt obligated to at least try to lead the team at the farm to table concept restaurant that had won numerous awards and accolades for not only its impeccable food but also its relative affordability to the average person.

 

…………………………

 

Mon Mothma was dressed in her usual gleaming white pantsuit, a garment that appeared to be both fitted and flowing and also seemingly repelled stain of any kind even though the bombardment of restaurant mess was constant.  Jyn eyed her sitting across the desk in the Alliance Restaurant Group office in the rear of Alderaan and listened to her calm pitch, “He put it in writing and verbalized it to me before he died.  He wanted you to succeed him.”

With a look of skepticism, Jyn spoke warily, “I just…we just didn’t talk.  At all.   Not since he decided not to promote me to his sous.  I just have a hard time thinking that I, of all people, am who he wanted for this.”

Mon Mothma just nodded her head with pursed lips and slid a piece of paper across the desk.  Jyn reluctantly picked it up.

_Mon,_

_As it appears that I am no longer able to carry out my duties at the restaurant and am apparently not long for this world, I ask that I may make a suggestion as to Alderaan’s future.  I wish for Jyn Erso to succeed me as Executive Chef.  She has always had great instincts with food, perhaps it is in her blood, perhaps in her upbringing.  Alliance needs to expand to something better.  Take more risks, diversify.  She is the right person for this mission.  Although I do not regret the staffing decision that drove a wedge between us, I do regret the wedge itself.  Perhaps this will be of some consolation._

_You are obviously not obligated to fulfill my opinion but this is my wish._

_Saw Gerrera_

 

Jyn sat, eyes paralyzed on the page before her.  She was filled with a conflicting sense of profound sadness and prickly anger.  She was desperately fighting back the tears that forced her eyes to blur.  Even in death, he was callous but she felt the grief of his loss creep up into her throat all the same.

“I have obviously abided by his wishes,” Mothma calmly broke the tense silence, “That being said, I own only half of Alliance Restaurant Group and therefore, there is a bit of a caveat.”

            Jyn’s eyes quickly darted up to meet Mothma’s, a sense of panicked confusion sweeping over her.  Before Jyn could demand the answers to the questions flowing through her brain, a firm triple knock came at the door.

            “Ah,” sighed Mothma, looking past Jyn’s chair to greet the incoming intruders, “That’ll be the caveat.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's our main dude. He's a little bitter about the situation. First impressions and all that.

“My sources tell me that she is the worst.  Demanding, and I quote," and Kay Tuesso did indeed mime air quotes, “a heinous bitch.  A few years ago, she assaulted that chef over at Wobani!  Krennic, I think?  Like, put him in the hospital!”

Cassian Andor vaguely heard his friend and co-worker rant on about the other chef he would apparently be competing with for his job.  HIS job.  The one he had worked his way up from dishwasher to achieve through hard work, long hours, and no social life to speak of.  He had poured actual sweat and blood into this promotion.  He had sacrificed every relationship to get here.  And this person, who no one else would hire, was going to try to take it.

“Cassian, are you even listening to me?” Kay Tuesso, exasperated sommelier, blurted out.  

Cassian ignored Kay’s topic of conversation for the work at hand, “Do you prefer the Columbia Valley Gewurtzraminer or the Rioja Blanco for the special tonight?”

At that exact moment, the door to the currently closed restaurant opened with a jingled bell.  Cassian looked up and was temporarily blinded by the bright afternoon sunlight that streamed in through the opening.  As soon as it shut, his eyes were drawn to the tiny woman with windswept hair whose piercing eyes darted nervously around the empty dining room.  They settled on the table where Cassian and Kay were seated, hashing out the final menu pairings for the evening’s service.

“Uh, hi,” she said in a clipped English accent, “I’m looking for Mon Mothma.”

Cassian blinked a few times but couldn’t think of a thing to say.  He was too preoccupied with the intense green of the woman’s eyes.

“Yeah…her office is back through those doors to the left, uh…” Kay answered while staring in confused disbelief at Cassian’s dumbfounded face.

“Jyn.  Chef Jyn Erso,” she replied while looking from Cassian to Kay, “Nice to meet you…”

Cassian snapped out of his reverie just in time for Kay’s short response “Kay Tuesso, Alliance sommelier.”

“Cassian Andor, chef,” he said tersely, not bothering to initiate a hand shake.  She was not pretty at all.  She was a shrewd harpy, here to take his rightful place.

She stared at him with a stern but perplexed look, which told him that perhaps she did not know the whole situation that she had walked into.  He still would not forgive her for her naiveté, though. 

“Right.  Thanks,” she drawled out before finally turning to disappear through the door. 

“Well.  That was interesting,” Kay said in a tone that Cassian did not like the insinuation of.  Cassian narrowed his eyes and returned to his menu, “The Rioja, I think.”

“Really?  We’re not going to talk about how awful she is?  Or how you just sat there?  I was expecting a reaction, just not that one,” Kay stated bluntly.

“Let’s just get back to work,” Cassian said, not lifting his eyes from the paper.  He could see Kay staring incredulously at him from the corner of his eye, but with a deep sigh and a shake of his head, Kay returned to the task at hand with no more commentary.

 

About ten minutes later, Davits Draven, co-owner of Alliance Restaurant Group stepped through the back doorway and beckoned to Cassian, “It’s time.  Let’s go figure out this mess.”

Cassian stood up and with a final weary look at Kay, followed Draven back to confront the unpleasant woman who was not at all pretty.  At all.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a sommelier is a wine expert often found in fine dining restaurants. They have great knowledge specifically of wines but also often beers, spirits, and the like. It's serious business and requires a level of specificity that I thought would be perfect for Kay.
> 
> I imagine that Alderaan is the type of fine dining establishment that only has dinner service during the week with the addition of a lunch service on Saturday and brunch on Sunday.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of your support so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare as Jyn and Cassian try to figure out a working relationship.

Jyn sat straight in her chair, attempting at unfazed nonchalance, but she could feel the creep of defensiveness rising in her throat and tightening her jaw.

Her nemesis, Cassian, appeared to be attempting the same.  When she risked a glance, he looked calm, almost relaxed, but his eyes were fixed on a blank spot on the wall above Mon Mothma’s head in a way that belied the fiery tension simmering just underneath the surface. 

“So you’ll work together, lead together.  We really need some new ideas here.  Empire Restaurant Group has eaten up most of our competition and they always seem to have the upper hand when it comes to the business,” Draven said.

“Saw had a reputation and legendary mystique that kept people coming back.  I don’t know if they will now that he’s gone.  We need to find a new niche,” Mothma calmly added, looking from Jyn to Cassian.

Jyn watched as Cassian looked down and nodded his head while biting the inside of his cheek.  When he looked up, she caught his eye and said, rather cheekily, “Well then, Chef, give me the tour, will you?”

He looked back in mild annoyance, loathing, and something else that she couldn’t put her finger on but stood and motioned for her to follow him all the same. 

Her new partner appeared to be a territorial prat.  This was great.  This was fine.

 

…………………………..

 

The first weeks of their forced partnership were a whirlwind of arguments and the metaphorical frustrated butting of heads.  He was a stickler to tradition, The Escoffier ever on his desk for reference.  She was a flurry of passionate experimentation.  He preferred the simplicity of a clean plate with the bare essentials and maybe just the hint of a natural garnish.  She liked complementary colors and deconstruction and incongruent textures all on one plate.  He was the meritocracy, the machine, the order in the chaos.  She was the rebel, the passionate workhorse, the chaos in the order.

For as much as they argued, as he was territorial, as she was defensive, some great food emerged.  He made a beet tartare with sherry and mint accompanied by a homemade sour cream.  She used the same beets to make a roasted beet chocolate cake with a blood orange mirror glaze and simple vanilla ice cream.  She came up with a curried chicken salad with homemade mayo, apples, and raisins on a delicate brioche bun.  He made delicate mini Apple Charlottes with the remaining brioche, topping them with a traditional Crème Anglaise.

It was a partnership that was tentatively held together by a string of tension.  It worked, quite efficiently most of the time, but it was bound to snap. 

That day came about a month in after a particularly grueling day.  Both had arrived at 6 am, coffee in hand as they tried to hash out menu changes last minute.  Rumor had it that a food critic from one of the country’s top papers would be in attendance that night. Of course one of their suppliers had not come through with the needed white truffles for the risotto nor the Hudson Valley grass-fed beef for the main entrée for the evening.  Jyn had called in a favor to a dealer who was not quite on the right side of legal.  Han Solo had been very flirtatious with her as she counted out and handed over the cash for the truffles and the beef that he had managed to scrounge up.  He gave her a smug smirk and lingering hand at her wrist. 

“Wanna go get a drink later, sweetheart.  For old time’s sake,” Han asked, one eyebrow raised.

“As much as I appreciate you saving our asses, I’m going to go with no, “Jyn answered, though her mouth tilted up in a slight quirk. “Now get out of here, you filthy smuggler.”

Han clutched at his heart in mock pain at this rejection before backing away toward the door, “Well then, until next time.  You know where to find me, sweetheart,” and he was gone.

Jyn turned to find Cassian looking at her from the bar with that look that she couldn’t quite place.  It wasn’t angry, it wasn’t sad, but it was intense.  When she asked him what was the matter, he just shook his head and started in on discussing the staff prep lists.

The day just went downhill from there.  With the specter of the critic looming over their heads, their sous chef called in with an unpleasant stomach virus, one of the line cooks cut off the tip of his finger and summarily had to go to the hospital to get it reattached, one of the newer members of the wait staff dropped a particularly expensive and rare bottle of red wine which resulted in not only a frantic clean up but Kay having a meltdown and needing to be separated from the frightened perpetrator and calmed down by Cassian in the office.  Also, as always happens when a restaurant is having a particularly shit day, the health department inspector came.

And so, by 9:30, even with a relatively smooth dinner service and an outwardly happy food critic, people were tired and tensions were high.  That was when the fight started.

Jyn was expediting some of the last plates of the night and muttered the offhand comment.

“What did you say?” Cassian half yelled from behind the line where he and Jyn had been trading off to help with the staff shortage for much of the evening.

“This plate looks like shit.  There’s no color.  We should have revised it before service.  Too fucking late now,” she glared at him, nodding at the plate of grilled skirt steak that a waitress, nervously looking from chef to chef, began hurriedly taking to the dining room to remove herself from the imminently explosive situation.

“It’s monochromatic.  It’s a fucking mood,” Cassian gritted out, eyes growing ever darker, accent getting deeper, “Not everything has to look like a knock-off Warhol painting.”

And then it was on.  He screamed about her irreverence, she told him he had a stick up his ass.  All the while, he continued to do his job behind the line and she continued to expedite until the last order was out.  She turned to him and, knowing it was a low blow but going for it anyway, said, “No wonder your last restaurant went under.”

That, it appeared, got a reaction out of him.

He glared at her for a minute.  Then, untying his apron and throwing it forcefully to the cutting board in front of him, he walked out to the front of the line and stood directly over her, mere inches from her face.  She could tell this time that what she saw in his eyes was anger.  She vaguely noticed on her periphery the remaining kitchen staff hastily retreating to the dish or dining room.

“At least I didn’t run away when things got really bad,” his jaw tightened as he growled in her face, “I’ve been with Alliance since I was sixteen, since I came to this country.  I worked my way up from a dishwasher.  I deserve to be here.  I didn’t have the luxury of a famous chef for a parent to plow the road ahead for me.”

Jyn felt all the air punch out of her lungs.  Tears started to well up in her eyes.  She squeezed her nails into her palms to keep them from spilling over.  She was not going to cry in front of him.  Whether he had meant her biological father or her adopted one, both had abandoned her and thus he had hit her in the most vulnerable spot of her hardened soul.

With one last glare, she forced herself to release his gaze, turned abruptly, and stormed into their shared office, slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Escoffier: Le Guide Culinaire is kind of the bible of cooking. It is named after the French guy who wrote it in 1903 and is part cookbook, part textbook. It streamlines French cookery and much of the processes involved (such as the stations mentioned in the Chapter 1 notes) as well as provides many base recipes such as the Mother Sauces. It is still very much used today. It is probably the most used book in my household (my husband is also a chef).
> 
> The part about the Health Department Inspector showing up at the least opportune time is true. Every time. Short staffed with unexpected last minute orders? Health Inspector. Dish machine went down? Health Inspector. Door actually falling off your cooler? Health Inspector. All of these things all at once? Definitely Health Inspector. 
> 
> Chocolate beet cake is surprisingly super delicious.
> 
> The under the radar luxury food dealer thing is real. Truffles, caviar, and other relatively scarce, imported items are common requisitions. Domestic items such as morel mushrooms can be as well.
> 
> More on Cassian's former restaurant as well as Jyn's relationship to her father figures next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation.

For as much as he disagreed with Jyn, he found much to admire from her as well.  He had been surprised that first day in the kitchen when she showed up hair not wild and unruly but smoothed back into a neat bun, chef jacket neatly ironed and creased, and shoes polished.  While passionate and eclectic in style, her mise en place was meticulous, everything in its place, processes streamlined.  He respected the way that she could use the order to corral the chaos, the creativity of the food, all the while still naturally adhering to cleanliness, procedure, and budgets.  He liked to watch her hands as she chopped onions or kneaded bread, her face serenely calmed by the process.  He liked it because he felt the same.

And so, an impending sense of deep shame filled his chest upon the slamming of the office door.  He had gone too far.  He had only meant to cut her, not completely twist the knife into her heart.  He was angry that he had gotten jealous over Solo’s flirtation and insinuated past intimacy as well as keyed up over all the rest of the stress of the horrendous day.  He had taken it out on her.  He collected his breaths and focused on closing down for the night.

After most of the staff had retired, he sat heavily at the bar where Kay was putting the final buff on some wine glasses.  Jyn had not come out of the office.  Cassian was at a loss as to what to do.

Seemingly knowing the thoughts in his mind, Kay turned around and reached for a bottle on the shelf.  He set it roughly on the bar in front of Cassian, quickly followed by two tumblers. 

Cassian looked up at his friend, “You don’t drink bourbon.”

Kay sighed, “No I don’t.”  Cassian watched as Kay’s eyes looked towards the door to the kitchen, “She does.”

Cassian looked down, nodded his head slowly, and took a deep breath before grabbing the bottle and glasses.  With a nod to Kay, he turned and disappeared into the back.

He knocked gently on the office door.  There was no answer so he took a chance and opened it anyway.

By the single light of the desk lamp, Jyn looked up to meet his eyes.  She had taken her chef jacket off and was wrapped instead in a cozy cardigan, almost like a security blanket.  Her eyes were rimmed in red but she appeared to have calmed down from earlier.  Cassian took another chance and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

He pulled the stopper out of the bottle of liquor and poured a proper amount into each glass.  He placed a glass closer to her on the desk and pulled his own into his lap, sitting back.  She looked at the glass, looked at him, and looked down again before wrapping a tentative hand around it and bringing it to her lips for a sip.

“How did you know I like bourbon?” she asked hesitantly, the whisper of a smile touching her eyes as she stared at him.

“Kay,” he said simply.

“So he has talents other than being a pain in the ass” she mused.

Cassian chuckled lightly, “Sometimes.”

He was afraid to startle her from this fragile truce.  The peace offering appeared to tentatively be working but he wasn’t sure what to do next.  The next few minutes were quiet until Jyn said, “My biological father, Galen Erso, left my mother and me in London when I was eight.  Chose his career over his family.  My mother died of breast cancer less than a year later.  I suspect that her illness had a hand in his running away.  Saw raised me in New York after that.  He was more tough love.  I thought for sure he was training me to be his sous but he passed me over when I was 20.  I feel like he was trying to teach me a lesson.  I guess I was too young and cocky.  It felt like abandonment at the time.  Still does a bit.”

She paused, taking another sip of her drink, “It doesn’t feel great to have your faults, familial or otherwise, pointed out in front of your staff.”

Cassian nodded, eyes on his lap.  She had just offered up a lot.  He was the one seeking forgiveness after he had just eviscerated her a few hours before and she was opening up the most vulnerable part of herself.  He felt that he owed her the same. 

“Yavin 4 was my restaurant.  My creation.  My child,” he began.  “Kay and I worked meticulously to figure out the right drink and food combinations as well as the vibe.  Draven put a lot of trust in us and gave us a lot of leeway.  And people loved it.  We had a really good run which made what happened so much worse.”

She looked at him, eyes beginning to soften just a bit, “What happened?  I’ve heard rumors but no one really talks about it.”

He sighed, leaning back and taking a large sip of bourbon, “I suspect, and this is where some people think I’m crazy, but I suspect that the Empire planted and bolstered a fake Yelp review that set off a chain reaction of negative buzz.  One day we were packed every evening, the next a little less and a little less.  They had opened a similar concept very close to us.  They actually offered to buy Alliance out.  When that failed, they tried to poach Kay and me.  When that failed, well, the Yelp review happened.”

Jyn just stared at him, “That sounds extremely paranoid.”

Cassian stared back and with a huff of laughter said, “I know!  I have no other way to explain it, though!  One Yelp review saying that someone got food poisoning and we were closed in a month!  Here’s the thing, we could never verify that the person actually came to the restaurant.  A few days after it was posted, the account disappeared but the damage was done.”

“The food poisoning thing is bullshit.  You would not get sick right after eating something.  Allergy?  Maybe.  But food poisoning, no.  I have seen your habits in the kitchen.  You could do surgery on the counter!” Jyn exclaimed, “I must say, sabotage does seem more likely!”

“Right?!” Cassian replied, drink free arm outstretched for enunciation, “I have been over it and over it in my head.  I will beat myself up over this until the day I die but that is the only explanation that I can come up with, crazy as it may be.”

Jyn tilted her head, eyes softened in what Cassian thought was an almost tender look, but no, she would not reserve that for him. “You shouldn’t keep beating yourself up over it.  Even if it wasn’t what you suspect, sometimes things just fail.  In our line of work specifically,” she said softly.

He held her gaze for a moment, at a loss for words because of her kindness and mesmerized by her eyes and the emotion that he found there. 

Finally, he found himself grinning slightly as he said, “Only if you let yourself off the hook once in a while as well.”

He thought for a moment that he had spoken wrongly as her intense stare held his but then her eyes crinkled a little as her mouth quirked up and she said, “Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mise en place means "everything in its place." Basically everything is cut, measured, grated, processed, etc before you start cooking. There is a spot for dirty items and you clean your area before and after use. The proper equipment is within reach and prepared appropriately. It is also kind of a state of mind so that you can kind of zen out and work efficiently in the midst of chaos.
> 
> For this fic's purposes, I've got Jyn at 26/27 and Cassian at 29/30. That would be more realistic for the level of management that they're at (still a little young for exec in some places but I'm gonna roll with it).
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the kind kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @theghostoftreebeard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters enter. Jyn is definitely NOT jealous. Denial is growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The perfect storm of lots of work, raising a super stubborn toddler, and being in an out of town wedding with an increasingly demanding bride took it's toll!

As the brutal heat of summer transitioned into the hazy days and crisp nights of early fall, Alderaan was a bustling mecca of positive energy.  The review from earlier in the summer had been spectacular and had avalanched into numerous positive blog posts, a magazine spread in Food and Wine (Jyn had to be coerced heavily by Cassian to attend the photo shoot), and even an appearance on the Today show’s cooking segment.  When approached for the latter, Jyn just laughed sharply and walked out of the office, leaving Cassian to be the one to teach Hoda how to make Buttermilk Strawberry Shortcakes all by himself.

The restaurant was booming.  There was a wait list out until November.  Leia Organa, maître d’ extraordinaire, was up to her intricately braided head in phone calls for reservations and special VIP accommodation. 

Jyn and Cassian were also working as a well-oiled machine.  Since their fight and subsequent deep talk, they had found a rhythm.  They balanced the workload.  They also had developed something of a comradery. 

And so, Jyn Erso was not at all jealous when the three beautiful and statuesque women seated at Table 3 asked to personally give their compliments to the chef.  Just Cassian, though.  This had been happening more often as of late since the Today Show appearance.  Women would ask specifically for him and he would go out and graciously take their compliments and less than subtle flirting.  Jyn wasn’t jealous that she was not asked to go out to the dining room as the chef.  She did that plenty as well and hated to plaster the fake smile on her face and smooze the customers.  And she definitely wasn’t jealous of the other women.

And yet she always felt her stomach sink when Leia would come back and pull Cassian off the line to go out front.  She couldn’t help but peek out into the dining room every time the two-way door swung open.  She couldn’t stop watching as the women tipped themselves toward him, chest first, and gently laid a manicured hand on his forearm whilst looking up at him through their long lashes.

As he came back to stand next to her on one particular night, reaffixing his apron, she looked up from her spot by the expediting station with a raised brow.

“What?” he asked with a quirked brow of his own, “You can definitely come out too, you know.”

Jyn smiled lightly and turned back to fixing a garnish on the plate, “I don’t think I’m really their type.”

She turned just slightly to see him roll his eyes with that crooked quirky smile he got when he was amused and watched him turn to reclaim his place behind the line.

 

…………..

 

One thing that was throwing a wrench in all the success was their supply chain.  It had been getting harder and harder to get specific imported items like cheese and truffles but also some of their farm-raised specialty meats.  They had to rely on Han Solo more often than not to fill in the gaps which was getting expensive.  It was also getting a bit precarious as Solo tended to rankle Leia Organa when he was in house.  Spirited conversation would be putting it lightly.  It made some people, namely Kay, nervous. 

“How am I supposed to get my tasting menu together for the VIP dinner when all I can concentrate on is the sound of two feral cats fighting!”  he raved as he burst into Jyn and Cassian’s office.  “I need to focus on wine notes, Cassian!  BUT I AM JUST GETTING A MIGRAINE!”

Jyn reached into the desk she was sitting at across from Cassian, pulled something out, and tossed it to Kay.

“Earbuds?!  Not helping!” he yelled as he turned and sped out of the office.

Jyn and Cassian just looked at each other and started snort laughing.

The solution appeared when Draven announced that he and Mothma had partnered with one of their remaining suppliers.  Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe owned a farm called The Whills a bit upstate in the Hudson Valley and had been a major supplier of poultry and seasonal vegetables for years.  They had wanted to expand their operation and thus a partnership and the funds to do so emerged.

Chirrut’s face appeared in the chat window on Cassian’s computer.  “Cassian!  Are you there?  So nice to see you!” he chuckled at his joke.  Chirrut was blind.

“Hey, Chirrut.  Yes, I’m here.” Cassian said with a laugh.  “How’s it going up there?”

“Oh, great.  The fall harvest is proving quite fruitful.  I have something to show you!” he lifted up a massive butternut squash followed by a basket, “look at these apples as well!”

Cassian smiled, “I was wondering why you wanted to talk this way.  Seeing as you’re blind and all.”

“All is revealed in good time, Cassian.  All is revealed.” Chirrut Imwe was prone to esoteric statements of varying ambiguity as he was previously a monk.  He perked his head up as if he had just sensed something, “Who is walking in now?”

As he said this, Jyn gently opened the door and entered the office.  Hearing the inquiry, she paused and mouthed at Cassian, _What?_

Cassian just shrugged at her.  This was how Chirrut was.  She came around the desk to stand behind his chair, her hand gently placed just above his shoulder.  “Hello,”  she greeted the screen.

A wide smile crossed Chirrut’s face, “Jyn Erso I presume!  So nice to finally meet you, at least in this capacity.”

“It’s nice to finally see you as well.  I’ve heard lots,” she met eyes Cassian's eye with a small smile.

“Do not listen to our dear Chef Andor.  I am a quiet, peaceful man.” Chirrut implored with jest.

Cassian snorted as Jyn continued, “I’m glad that you and Baze are working with us in a more defined capacity.  We really need the production stability.”

“Solo’s constant presence is irking some of the staff.  I think our maître d’ wants to murder him,” Cassian added.

Jyn leaned around to catch his eye, and gave him an amused smile, “You know they’re sleeping together, right?”

Cassian furrowed his brow in abject shock, “What?!  No way!  They fight all of the time!  Like they pick at each other constantly!”

Jyn just started doubling over in laughter, “You obviously don’t date women very much, do you?”

Cassian sat back in his seat with a sulk, “I date.”

Jyn’s eyes went wide, “When do you date?!  You literally spend every day and every night until nearly midnight with me!”

Cassian stared up at her.  Jyn stared back.  The smiles on both of their faces fell in realization of an uncomfortable truth come to light.  Cassian was suddenly very aware of her hand, now heavy on his shoulder.  She seemed to realize this as well and quickly removed it, as if she had been burned.

“Ahem,” a deep voice from the computer screen beckoned (because they still had an audience).

Jyn and Cassian returned their gaze to find Baze Malbus had come to stand behind his husband in the screen. 

“Hey, Baze,” Cassian chirped, voice slightly cracking.

“Nice to,ugh, meet you,” Jyn supplied sheepishly.

“Well, we will be sending this beautiful shipment to you later today,” Chirrut cheerily said as he cradled his beloved squash.  “By the way, you should both come up to the farm some time.  Get away.  Work some things out.”

Before either could answer, a massive crash could be heard from the kitchen.  “Might want to go deal with that,” Baze supplied in his gruff monotone.

“That’s helpful,” Cassian said sarcastically as Jyn bolted to the door, “Adios.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maître d'- the front of the house manager. This person generally handles the waitstaff and is in charge of the reservations and of organizing events. 
> 
> Many questions are yet to be answered. Why is the supply drying up? What is the deal with Krennic? Where is the bedsharing?! As Chirrut says, all is revealed in good time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @theghostoftreebeard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hire at Alderaan.

 

“Are you sleeping with Cassian?”

Jyn’s awareness jolted to the amused look on Leia’s face.  “What?!  No!  Why would you say that?!” she sputtered.

The bemused look on Leia’s face remained, “Because you keep staring.”

Jyn looked back across the dining room from the bar where she and Leia were perched to see Cassian in deep conversation with Draven. 

“I mean, you do spend all of your time together.  Also, he’s really quite handsome if you’re into that broody and dark kind of thing,” Leia surmised with a flick of her hand. “Also, you’re staring at his ass.  Again.”

“Leia, we work together!  And it’s not like that!,” Jyn countered, self-consciously averting her eyes, “I also know better than to shit where I eat.”

“Point taken but Han and I have an arrangement.  It works for us.  Keeps the peace,” Leia insisted.

Jyn snorted, “Keeps the peace for who?!  It’s surely not the rest of us!”

Leia rolled her eyes, “Whatever.  I’m just trying to help you.  Get laid.”

“What’s so hilarious, ladies?” Jyn and Leia had not seen Cassian’s approach.

Leia smirked, “We were just discussing how Jyn needs to have se…”

“Aaa, that I need to find a dress for that stupid gala in a few weeks,” Jyn squeaked as she cut Leia off, her face flushing slightly.

“Which she’s going to let me pick out,” Leia shot back pointedly.

Jyn glared at her friend, “Fine.”

Cassian raised his eyebrows and looked between the two, “Okay.  Cool.  Jyn?  Ready for this interview?”

Jyn nodded and followed him towards the back.  She turned to mouth _I hate you_ to Leia to which Leia just blew her a kiss.

…………………

The interviews had not been going well.

First their sous chef had abruptly left.  They initially promoted their saucier to the sous position but then he too left suddenly.

So now they were down a sous chef and a line cook in the middle of a skilled cook shortage.

People were just not applying for the jobs.  They had a few lackluster candidates and one pretty good one.  They extended an offer to the decent cook only to be told that she had accepted a job with Empire Group instead.

Jyn looked at the ceiling and groaned.  They had interviewed for hours that day with no leads.  Now it was time to go get ready for dinner service and she had not the energy to leave her desk chair. 

“I feel like we are getting no where with this,” Cassian sighed as he ran his hands through his hair across from her.

“Like, we could make it work with just one halfway decent person at this point!” Jyn whined, “If I have to read one more resume with weird punctuation and no continuity, I will stab my eyeballs out with an apple corer!”

Kay appeared at the door, “I know it’s getting close to service but there’s a man here with a resume who wants to see you.”

Cassian took the paper from Kay, looked it over, and looked at Jyn as he passed the paper over to her.  “Send him in, Kay,” she quickly responded after scanning the page.

Bodhi Rook ended up being just what they needed.  He was a bit on the nervous side, eyes darting wildly around the office and fiddling with his sleeves during the interview, but he had solid experience.  He was currently a line cook at Jedha Bistro but it had recently been taken over by Empire.  They had kept on all staff in the transition but Bodhi wasn’t comfortable with some of the procedures and changes that they were putting in place.  Earlier in the week, Empire had asked the Jedha employees to sign a non-compete contract.  That had given him the courage to attempt to get out.

Jyn and Cassian asked Bodhi to work the service that evening to see how he worked with the existing staff.  Although he outwardly appeared shaky and unsure, the second he got in the kitchen, he took command of his station and proved more than capable. 

By night’s end, Jyn and Cassian again sat slouched in their office chairs.  This time, however, it was because of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skilled cook shortage is actually a major problem specifically in larger cities with a higher cost of living. Many skilled culinary professionals end up going to institutional cooking (corporate offices, hospitals, universities, etc.) because wages tend to be higher, the hours are better, and there are health benefits and paid time off (*raises hand, this is me*). Restaurants have felt the crunch.
> 
> Sifting through food service resumes is an exercise in frustration. It is my least favorite task.
> 
> Non-compete agreements and intellectual property crap can be things in the culinary field. I was the head pastry chef for a major conglomerate corporation for a few years and never once put an original recipe on the computer so that I could take them with me when I left. Hand write that shit!
> 
> I love when Leia and Jyn are besties in fic I read so I definitely had to add that. :)
> 
> I have a short interlude chapter finished that I'll post in a day or two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news: A Gala! The gang dresses up!
> 
> Bad news: Krennic shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun beginning and then it gets a bit dark.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of an attempted sexual assault. It's not graphic but it's there so reader beware.

Crunching and a giggle made Cassian stop short outside the office door, coffee splashing precariously close to the lip of his cup.  Hesitantly, he entered the door to find Jyn and Bodhi huddled over her side of the desk, mouths moving violently over whatever it was that they were eating.  It appeared to be something green on toast with maybe an egg perhaps?

“Hey,” Jyn said through a mouthful as he rounded the desk.

“Hey,” he waved to both parties as he dropped his messenger bag from his shoulder, “What’s that?”

“Avocado toast with an egg and some Pecorino on that sourdough Bodhi made.  Want some?”  Jyn extended her piece up to him.

“Eww.  Nope.  Gross,” Cassian waved her away as he looked down, stomach souring at the thought, “I hate avocado.”

Jyn stared up at him, eyebrows raised, “What?  Everyone likes avocados?  They are nature’s perfect food.”

“Yeah, man, and they’re smooth and delicious and all the rage with the youths these days,” Bodhi listed off before taking another savoring bite of his toast, “Full awf good faths.”

Cassian let out a deep sigh as he busied himself with various papers on his desk, “So I’ve heard.  I hate them.  They’re everywhere, they put them in everything, they even name streets after it!  No fucking avocado for me!”

Bodhi and Jyn stopped chewing, stared at Cassian for a few still seconds, then burst out in a fit of giggles again.  Jyn nearly choked on some toast.  Tears were in Bodhi’s eyes. 

Kay walked in, “What is going on in here?  Oh is that avocado toast?  You should put that on the brunch menu.  I’ve got a good prosecco to match.  You should know, though, Cassian HATES avocado so you should probably make it, Jyn.”

This brought about another fit of giggles from Bodhi and Jyn causing Cassian to glare at both and walk out with a very confused Kay.  Deep down, though, he wasn’t really irritated.  If he was honest, he liked hearing Jyn laugh so gleefully, a sound that was more common since Bodhi had joined their staff.  He didn’t mind even if it was at his expense.

………………

Cassian stared at his reflection in the mirror as he shrugged on his suit coat.  It was odd to see himself in anything but starched white but he had to admit that the midnight blue that Kay had suggested looked pretty nice.

“Cassian!  The Uber is here!” Kay yelled from down the hall.

Apparently Kay felt that Cassian couldn’t be trusted to dress himself appropriately on his own for such a fancy occasion and so he insisted on being present before the Restaurant Association Year End Gala.  One look at Cassian as he met him in the entryway confirmed his suspicions.  “Tie,” he stated before reaching for the offending item from the coatrack and affixing the thin, black fabric around Cassian’s neck.

“Thanks, Kay.  What would I do without you?” Cassian smiled as he clapped Kay on the back and ushered him out the door.

“Oh, you’d be going to a black tie event dressed like a hobo, no doubt,” Kay muttered.

………………………….

**8:32 From: Jyn Erso**

Cassian.  Where are you?!  I am NOT doing this alone!

**8:33 Cassian**

OMW  Sorry!!!!  I forgot that it’s November and cold so I had to go back and get a coat!

**8:37 From: Jyn Erso**

I am wearing a medieval torture device.  I am making small talk.  Save me.

**8:38 Cassian**

Pulling up now. 

………………………..

Cassian walked down the fancy marble staircase after he and Kay had checked their coats searching the crowd of tuxes and gowns.

“Oh, there they are,” Kay pointed at a group near the base of the stairs.  Cassian saw Draven, Mothma, and Leia talking to a few people he didn’t recognize.

“I’m going to find Jyn and then I’ll meet you over there,” he replied to his friend, turning to look elsewhere.

“But Jyn’s with them,” Kay retorted.

Cassian’s attention whipped back to the group.  He saw Mothma in an elegant white (of course) belted kaftan talking to Draven, stiff in a traditional black tux and bowtie.  Next to them, Leia, in a deep purple, clingy, long dress and elaborate braid, was talking to a woman in a backless but long-sleeved silver glitter dress.  It wasn’t until she turned her head slightly as Leia pointed towards the staircase, that he realized it was Jyn.  She made eye contact with him and a smile curled on her glossed lips.

He slowly made his way towards the group but found himself at a loss for words as he got closer.  He couldn’t stop looking at her.  Her hair was down and straightened instead of in its customary bun.  Her bangs neatly framed her very dramatic and smoky eye makeup.  The effect made her eyes appear almost iridescent.  And that dress, which covered almost all of her skin except the back, clung to her curves.  His thoughts were bordering on inappropriate.

“You clean up nicely,” she grinned as he approached her.

“Nice rack,” Cassian immediately regretted his choice of words as Jyn’s eyes flew wide open.

“No! I mean! Like, torture device!” he stuttered and then sighed, “I was trying to make a topical joke.”

Jyn’s face relaxed into a grin as she poked at him, “Good intention.  Poor execution, Andor.”

“Was that a medieval play on words?  Are we doing Inquisition related humor now?” he jested.

“Apparently,” she giggled.

“Chef Andor!” an English accent interrupted.  Cassian noticed Jyn immediately stiffen beside him.

He turned to see Orson Krennic striding confidently down the grand staircase in a bright white tux.  He still didn’t know the whole story of Jyn’s history with him but he could read her body language pretty well these days and knew that she was panicking.  He shifted his weight so that he was slightly in front of her, his hand just brushing hers.

Krennic’s eyes widened in mocking amusement as he finally recognized Jyn, “Oh, Jyn, how good to see you again!”

Jyn stared like an angry animal trapped at Krennic but did not say a word.  Cassian felt her pinky finger crowd against his as he turned to fully confront Krennic, “What do you want, Krennic?”

Krennic held up his hands as if to pacify him and condescended, “I just want to chat!  This is an industry event.  We’re all supposed to mingle, aren’t we?”

When Cassian said nothing, Krennic continued, “I know that my boss, GM Tarkin, has approached you several times about coming over to the dark side at Empire.  I figured that I would add my two cents, see if I could offer some persuasion.”

“I’m not interested,” Cassian ground out.

“Now hear me out,” Krennic tutted, “Sooner or later, Empire is going to take over the market.  It’s only a matter of time. You don’t want to be left behind.” His eyes slid to Jyn and Cassian felt a shiver run up his spine, “You may want to reconsider the company you keep.  Quit playing in the gutter.”

Cassian wrapped his finger around Jyn’s, squeezing gently, just to ground her (and himself).  He glared at Krennic but refused to speak. 

Krennic must have seen something in their composure because his stance puffed up in amusement, “Be careful with that one,” he shifted his gaze to Jyn, looking her lecherously up and down, “She bites.”

Cassian felt the tense energy rolling off of Jyn.  He felt her finger release from his own and her weight leave his side as he threatened Krennic, “Fuck.  Off.”

Draven had finally noticed the situation and came over with a protective, “What’s going on here?”

“Oh nothing.  I was just leaving.” Krennic turned to walk away be stopped and turned his head to Cassian once more, “Your funeral, Andor.”

Cassian stared at the back of his white coat as Krennic strolled away.  He was pulled back to reality when Draven asked if he was ok but he waved him off and frantically searched for Jyn.

He finally found her outside the back service entrance, crouched on a stair to the side so that she wasn’t in the catering employees’ way.  She looked cold.  Cassian took his jacket off without thinking and draped it around her shoulders before sitting down next to her.  She offered him the cigarette she had been holding.  He had never seen her smoke.

He was still keyed up (and the occasional cigarette was a vice of his) so he accepted and exhaled slowly.  As he passed it back, he nudged her shoulder.  An invitation to open up.

“They offered you a job,” she said steadily.

Cassian nodded and told her, “A few times.  I’m not interested.  Not all money is good money.”

She was silent for a few minutes more, and he stayed silent by her side, giving her space.  Trying to be whatever she needed.

“Krennic had a reputation, at Wobani,” she finally began quietly, “All the girls knew to stay away from him.  Don’t get caught alone.”

Cassian felt his stomach begin to sink, already suspecting where this was going.

“It was a great opportunity for me, though.  I was so angry at Saw and out to prove him wrong,” she continued.  “I was 20 and thought that I was invincible.  Immune to the stories.  That would never be me.”

“One day, a few months in, I was in the walk-in working on a cake.  It was August and we were hosting a bridal shower and of course the bride wanted cream cheese icing.  When I think back, it was the only time I let my guard truly down,” her voice got smaller. “Krennic walked in and made a dirty joke which wasn’t abnormal.  It was kind of his thing.”

Cassian could see her anxiety rising.  This was hard for her to talk about.

“He came up next to me and crowded in my space.  When I asked what he was doing, he made another gross joke,” her voice was so small now, devoid of its normal confidence. “My gut was telling me to get out.  To run.  But I was trapped.  The door was behind him.  And when he went to make a move, I panicked and grabbed the knife from the rack in front of me and I lashed out.  I didn’t even know if I hit him.”

At this point Cassian’s heart was beating out of his chest and he really wanted to go back into the party, find Krennic, and beat the shit out of him.

“I was able to climb past him and immediately went to get the GM.  The Chef de Cuisine went to call the police but the GM stopped her.  It became very clear in the days that followed that they were circling the wagons around Krennic and Empire wanted to cover it up.” She finished.

Cassian let out a heavy breath he didn’t know that he had been holding, “I don’t mean this to sound patronizing but why didn’t you file assault charges?”

Jyn looked down at her hands as she spoke, “I was in so much shock at first that my first reaction was not to go to the police. I just wanted to go home.  The next day, when some of the adrenaline had worn off, I went to get the security tape from the camera that was pointed at the walk-in.  I did want to file a complaint, at least talk to someone.  See what my options were.  The tape had magically disappeared.  Empire immediately terminated me and threatened, pretty convincingly, to bring assault charges against me.  I felt so hopeless and alone and just figured it was easier to run away.  You were right when you said that, about the running away.  Isolation and a change of scenery is my go to.”

“Jesus Christ,” Cassian ran his hands through his hair before looking at her.  “Hey,” he waited until she looked him in the eye and then said, because he was so angry for her, “I’m sorry.”

A sad smile came across her face as she said, “You have nothing to be sorry for.  Thanks for listening.  You’re good at that.”

“Thanks for sharing.  I want you to be able to do that with me,” Cassian returned genuinely.

Jyn nodded and then creased her brow as she said, “Cassian!  You’re shivering!  Now I feel terrible!  Take your jacket!”

Cassian shook his head in rejection, “Wanna get out of here?  Go get a beer somewhere else?”

She pulled herself up to stand, turned around, and offered him her hand, “Yes, sir.”

He accepted her hand as she helped him up, they went to retrieve their coats, and then went to a more disreputable establishment in all their finery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk-in: walk in cooler. 
> 
> I promise that Krennic will eat it in the end. This is my story and not real life and therefore justice will definitely be served.
> 
> There have been some pretty high-profile cases of workplace harassment in the culinary field as of late. It is a pretty big problem. Spend enough time in kitchens and you will experience it first and second hand. Kitchen culture can be pretty hostile to women and that is reflected in the lower proportions of women at the top. I had one exec fired for being a super creep. He's still working in the field in a high paying job. I had a GM who was very inappropriate in his physical interactions. When I complained, my workplace became super hostile and I was basically forced out. I wasn't the only one. This was at a Fortune 500 corporation. So as stated above, Krennic will have consequences because I'm tired of not seeing it in the real world. Btw, I work with all women now and IT IS GLORIOUS.
> 
> The way Cassian approaches Jyn, someone who he works with and is attracted to, is contrasted to Krennic's approach. Krennic comes from a place of power exertion and entitlement where as Cassian sees his relationship with Jyn as on a level playing field and from a place of respect. I don't understand why some people can't get this whole concept. 
> 
> On a lighter note, y'all know I had to put that whole Diego Hates Avocado thing in the fic. :P
> 
> I'm sorry about the angst! I promise bed sharing in the next chapter, though!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas story...

December passed quickly as Alderaan played host to a multitude of holiday parties on top of the normal packed dinners.  It made multiple Best Of lists for the year’s end.  Morale was high, despite the drama at the gala a few months previous. 

Soon Christmas was upon the restaurant.

Mothma and Draven had decided on just a luncheon service with a set menu so that only those employees who wanted to work were needed. 

Kay had traveled back home to England.  Leia was needed at a large family gathering.  Those with children wished to spend the day with them.

So Cassian ran the front of the house for a change and Jyn ran the kitchen.  It ended up being very relaxed all in all with a bare-bones staff that was buoyed by the festiveness of the day.

After lunch service ended in the mid-afternoon, Jyn and Cassian let everyone go home early, agreeing to clean up as a gift for a wonderful day. 

After the dishes were drying and the dish machine was cleaned out, after all of the tablecloths and place settings were neatly replaced and all of the equipment was turned off, Jyn waited for Cassian to put on his street clothes and grab his shoulder bag before turning out the light and locking the door securely behind him.

They began to walk down the now snow-dusted street in the direction of the subway. 

Jyn enjoyed the comfortable silence but she was internally struggling with an idea.  Before she could change her mind, she spoke, hedging, “What are your plans this fine Christmas?”

He looked sidelong at her, snowflakes glittering in his dark hair, “I didn’t have plans.”  Then after a minute, “I don’t really have anyone, except for Kay.”

She nodded, sad that he was lonely but the glimmer of anticipation arose in her chest as she said, “I was going to get Chinese food and watch a movie.  I’ve got beer at my place.  You could join.” She cringed a little as it came out all at once so she added, “I mean, if you wanted.  I don’t have anyone either.”

He pondered for a moment then, nodding his head, replied, “Sure.  That sounds good.”

A smile spread across her face and the warm light grew and turned into butterflies, “Good.”

 

After a quick trip on the subway and a stop for take-out, Jyn watched as Cassian took off his scarf and coat and hung them on the rung on top of hers in her small entryway.  It was kind of strange to have him in the only physical space in her life where he normally wasn’t present.  As she pulled two beer bottles from her fridge, she immediately started second guessing her decision.

She lived in a studio.  Her couch was her bed with extra throw pillows on it.  She would be watching this movie on her bed.  With Cassian.

Not that she hadn’t thought of him there.  As of late, it was becoming increasingly common.  It was just that now that she was in the actual situation to possibly make that happen, she was panicking a bit.

Get it together, Erso.

She breathed out as she relieved the bottles of their caps and turned to hand his to him.

“Sorry it’s so small,” she waved apologetically to the room.

Cassian smiled slowly, “My place is about the same.  No sense in paying for a ton of space that rarely gets used as I spend most of my time at work.”

Jyn relaxed a little as she led the way to the couch/bed, “Exactly.”

She turned on the tv and searched her Firestick for Diehard as Cassian opened take out boxes and split up the spring roll order on the small coffee table.

The night passed in muted companionable joy.  Jyn was pleasantly surprised that Cassian knew most of the dialogue and joined in on her dramatic reenactments.  After Diehard, they moved on to Christmas Vacation and both relaxed tiredly (and stuffed full of Cashew Chicken and Szechuan String Beans) into the pillows.

By the end of the second movie, Jyn looked over to see Cassian fast asleep.  It was after midnight so she took a chance, grabbed her down comforter from the end of the mattress, removed most of the pillows to the floor, and gently touched Cassian’s shoulder. 

When he opened his hazy eyes, she handed him a pillow and nudged him to move so that he was properly on the bed.  He did not hesitate and moved toward the wall. 

Jyn climbed in next to him and pulled the blanket so it covered them both.  She lay with her back to him but he was close enough for her to feel his warmth.  She smiled to herself.  The guy she liked (she could admit that to herself now) was in her bed after a lovely Christmas.  He wasn’t touching her and she wasn’t fully sure that he felt the same but it was a start.  She smiled into her pillow before succumbing to a long winter’s nap.

……………………

Jyn felt a heaviness pressing into her from behind.  As she slowly came into consciousness, she also became aware of a hand resting on her hip.  The morning sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtain above the bed as she realized that Cassian had moved closer in the night.

The panic was back as she pondered what to do.  Should she try to slip away before he could wake up?  Should she just pretend to be asleep until he woke up and then let him decide how to best proceed? 

Her mind raced but she couldn’t bring herself to move as the weight of him behind her was so pleasant.  She hadn’t been held like this in a long time.

She froze as the hand gripping her hip tightened and then immediately released as if its owner had quickly become aware of the situation.  Cassian didn’t make to move back, nor did he completely remove his hand.

Jyn realized that he too must be having the same mental reaction that she had had a few minutes earlier.  She took a chance and turned around to face him.

She adjusted her right hand to rest between them, just grazing his chest.  Her left hand fell down to touch the hand that had been on her hip but had fallen between them when she had turned.  She lifted her head up last.

Brown eyes met green as he gently smiled, eyes still half closed from sleep.  His thumb began to trace slow patterns on her hand before threading his fingers with her own.  She returned his smile shyly as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

This was it.  This was the moment where the decision would be made.  Jyn reached up with her free hand to brush a rogue strand of hair away from Cassian’s forehead.  His gaze looked down to her lips.  She leaned forward, chin raised.

Buzz.

From the floor, Jyn’s phone vibrated.

Jyn let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding as her head tilted forward. 

“Don’t answer that,” Cassian said huskily, lips against her forehead.

Jyn’s heart was racing.  Cassian still gripped her hand firmly.  She looked up to meet his again.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Now both of their phones were vibrating in unison.

“Ughhhhhh!” Cassian groaned as he fell away from Jyn onto his back, “It’s probably the restaurant.  Fuck.”

Jyn sat up and reached to the floor, reluctantly dropping Cassian's hand as she went.  She grabbed both phones and turned to toss Cassian’s (showing a missed call from Draven) to him.  Hers showed 2 missed calls from Mothma and three texts from Bodhi.

She hit redial and waited only one ring before Mothma picked up. 

Cassian was idly stroking circles into her lower back as he listened to Draven.  His movements quickly stopped, his hand stilling in place, just as Mothma began to speak.  Draven must have told him what Jyn was currently hearing.

There had been a fire.  Alderaan had burned down overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! (runs! hides!)  
> I mean, the name of the restaurant should've been some foreshadowing...
> 
> On the bright side, cuddling! Reciprocation of feelings! Nakatomi Plaza!
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan...

Cassian's eyes kept flitting over to Jyn on the chair opposite the couch he sat on in Mon Mothma's spacious apartment.  He tried to concentrate on what Draven was saying but there was so much information filtering through his brain that he was struggling.

 

Alderaan was gone.

 

The fire was suspicious.

 

The security footage was mysteriously missing.

 

He had almost kissed Jyn.  She had wanted him to.  A door had opened and neither of them had had time to really explore what that meant before this shit show had exploded upon them.

 

"And so I wanted to talk to the both of you before the rest of the staff gets here about next steps," Draven continued, "I'm sending you both up to The Whills."

 

Cassian alerted all of his attention to Draven as he questioned, "To the farm?  Why?"

 

Draven explained, "It was the next planned stage in the development of the company anyway.  The Hudson Valley is growing as a tourist destination specifically in our field.  We think there is a very niche place in the market to open a restaurant on the farm where much of the food is produced.  There would be a sister restaurant here in the city.  It was supposed to be Alderaan but we'll have to amend that now."

 

Mothma continued, "We want you both to go up and spend some time with Chirrut and Baze.  Get a feel for the place.  Start to think about moods and menus.  They also will need help overseeing the renovation and construction to make this possible, especially with the abbreviated timeline."

 

"I was originally only going to send one of you but in light of recent events, both will do," Draven finished.

 

Jyn was silent but nodded in acceptance.  Cassian, however, had more questions, " What about the rest of the staff?  Can we take Bodhi with us?  What about Kay?"

 

Draven nodded, "I have put out some calls to help place our staff with other restaurants while we figure out next steps.  Once the new restaurants are built, they will be offered a job, should they so choose.  I'm sending Kay on recon to a few places with similar concepts to our proposed operation.  As for Bodhi, I'm keeping him here to assist me.  There's limited space at the farm right now and I need a right hand man."

 

"Leia will help me.  We will have a lot of moving parts over the next few months.  We've got the investigation, insurance claims, and now the implementation of a new venture," Mothma added.

 

The staff soon began to filter in.  The mood was solemn as Mothma and Draven relayed the information that Jyn and Cassian already knew.  No one wanted this news, right after Christmas no less.  At least the plan seemed hopeful considering the circumstances.

 

…………………..

 

A day later, Cassian watched the bare trees fly by as he drove his Jeep up the highway, north of the city.  Jyn sat beside him in the passenger seat and appeared to be doing the same.

 

They had not had a chance to talk about what had happened before the chaos of the fire.  The rest of the day previous was spent being briefed by Draven and Mothma, saying their temporary farewells to their staff, and then packing needed items for their indeterminate vacancy.  Cassian had no idea how to bring it up.  He wanted desperately to talk to her because he needed to know where they stood but he also didn't want to scare her off.  It had been an emotional couple of days already.

 

Soon enough, they were pulling into the dirt driveway, framed by a pileup of plowed snow.  A small hanging sign designated the place: The Whills.

 

The initial drive was wooded although that soon opened up into a beautiful view of the property.  Cassian could make out the large, red barn, a greenhouse, a few out buildings, and an endless amount of rolling land set against the deep purple and magenta sunset of the sky.  He steered the SUV over to the cedar-shingled farm house, lights glowing warmly from the windows, smoke rising from the chimney.

 

 He and Jyn got out of the old Jeep and made their way onto the porch.  Jyn looked at him before knocking firmly on the blue door.

 

Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing Chirrut, as if he had been waiting for them.  "Hello, my friends!  We were just getting dinner out of the oven.  I hope you're hungry," Chirrut greeted warmly as he ushered them in.  "We'll eat and then we'll get you settled.  The business can wait for the morning as you must be tired."

 

The house was definitely cozy with creaky wood floors and ancient wood beams on the ceiling.  Antiques cluttered the space but it all seemed to fit.  A crackling fire greeted them in the kitchen where they found Baze, apron affixed, setting a large stoneware crock of bubbling food on the long,  wooden table.  "Hi.  Just in time," he stated with a nod.

 

Jyn was the first to speak, "That smells amazing?  What is it?  It smells like sweet potatoes and leeks, maybe?"

 

"You have a good nose, Jyn!" Chirrut exclaimed as he ushered them in, "Venison Shepherd's Pie with mashed sweet potatoes and leeks instead of onions."

 

"I just now realized how hungry I am," Jyn lamented.  "I guess I haven't really eaten much the past few days."

 

Baze took their coats and gestured to the table, "It has been an extraordinarily tense couple of days.  Don't beat yourself up."

 

The meal was excellent.  Hardy, filling, and perfect on a cold winter's evening.  Chirrut and Baze were charming hosts and Jyn and Cassian profusely thanked them for their hospitality.  "It is nothing.  We're glad you're here!  Baze was tiring of me, I'm afraid," Chirrut remarked with mocking remorse.

 

Baze sighed fondly, "As much as I try, that is not possible."

 

After dinner, Baze took them over to one of the cabins past the barn.  He apologized that it was currently the best accommodation they had.  The second guest room in the farmhouse currently housed Chirrut's collection of indoor plants and Baze's library of rare cookbooks.  Only one of the cabins had been renovated as they had only been expecting one person and not nearly this soon.

 

It was stone from the outside with solar panels on the roof and a small covered porch that led to a freshly painted red door.

 

Inside, a wood-burning stove glowed on a brick hearth in front of the pullout sofa.  A plush arm chair was tucked in a corner near an empty bookshelf.

 

To the right, a small kitchen housed a new, apartment sized refrigerator, small stove and oven, and a shelf containing various cups, dishes, a French press, and a kettle.

 

"There's coffee and tea up there.  There's fresh milk, bacon, and butter in the refrigerator.  Fresh eggs on the counter.  I baked this loaf of bread for you earlier.  We'll get other stuff in town tomorrow," Baze waved around the kitchen before taking his leave.

 

Cassian set his bags down by the sofa.  "I'll take the pull out," he said, just to break the silence.

 

A pause and then, "Ok," Jyn's voice floated sharply from the kitchen.

 

Cassian hadn't wanted to presume but he found himself disappointed in her answer anyway.  He went into the bathroom to wash his face and give himself some space.

 

When he came out, she was standing over the farm sink, staring out the window.  The kettle began the whistle on the stove and she became aware of his presence as she turned to look at it.  "Tea?" she asked, reaching the stove.

 

Cassian nodded as he came to stand next to her, grabbing two mugs from the shelf as he did.  She poured the water and as they waited for the teabags to steep, she once again stared out the window.  "It's so quiet out here," she said.  "There's no noise or distraction like in the city.  Just the noise in my head.  It's making me nervous."

 

"I know, me too, " he agreed, because he understood.  It was now clear that she needed space.  He supposed he did too. The stuff between them could wait until they had adjusted to this strange new life.  The moment had passed.  Would there be another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I think we all know that there will be another moment. Sharing a cabin? Way out in the country? Feelings? 
> 
> This is not the resolution that you were looking for. Soon, friends, soon.
> 
> So there's actually a real world basis for this type of restaurant concept. I was reminded of it because one was featured on Sesame Street (of all places) (Big Bird is a major part of my life). 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year's Resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...(throws glitter)...a rating change.

Jyn stood up straight and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sweater sleeve, some dirt falling onto her nose.  It was twenty degrees outside but helping Chirrut in the greenhouse was hard work.

 

There was always something to do on the farm.  She hadn't even been there a week but was already acclimating to the workload.  She had temporarily traded knife cuts for cow stall mucking, garnishing plates for repotting spring  harvest vegetables, and inventory analysis for inspecting blueprints of their future kitchen.  She found that it quieted her busy mind and took the edge off the silence of the country.  It wasn't the same busy as the kitchen but it would have to do as a temporary substitute.

 

Baze walked in to ask if she wanted to go to the store with him.  It was New Year's Eve and they needed some treats.  Chirrut waved her off and she followed the larger man out to his truck.

 

On the way down the driveway, Baze slowed and rolled the window down as they approached Cassian repairing a section of pasture fence.  Baze's voice boomed, "Going into town.  Need anything, Andor?"

 

Jyn watched as Cassian walked over to the truck window, removing his thick leather gloves.  A loose piece of hair stuck to his forehead, glistening with sweat despite the way his breath came out in a cloud.  Jyn bit her lower lip.

 

He leaned in the window, eyebrows raised and met her eyes with amusement.  He had seen that.  Jyn blushed profusely but held his gaze.

 

"Just more coffee," he stated before breaking eye contact and sauntering back to his work.

 

Baze groaned as the truck began to bounce down the path once again.

 

Jyn looked at him, eyebrows drawn, "What?"

 

"I don't want to know what THAT was all about," Baze muttered.

 

"Well, you're in luck because I don't even know what THAT was all about," Jyn countered resignedly.

 

She really didn't.  Since that morning in her bed that seemed so far away now, they avoided the conversation.  Now, however, they lived under the same roof.  They ate breakfast together.  They shared a goddamn bathroom.  They had even taken a nap the day before curled up together on the couch, Cassian's arm snuggly wrapped around her waist.  And with the looks and the blushing and the unnecessary lack of space, Jyn was about ready to pounce on him.  She also knew that he was likely waiting for her to make the first move, ever the gentleman.

 

 

After procuring the ingredients for many hors d'oeuvres and some boozy accompaniments, Jyn went back to the cabin to clean up, maybe take a nap.  She found herself alone when she entered and decided to make use of the fabulous claw-foot tub.  A nice soak to remove the dirt from her skin and cleanse her mind of its nefarious wanderings.

 

She found herself head reclined on the tub edge staring at the ceiling, her fingers mindlessly swirling the hot water.  How should she go about solving the Cassian problem?  Should she instigate a nice chat?  Just start walking around naked?  The first made her cringe, the second made her face heat up.  She closed her eyes, which naturally caused her mind to wander to what it would feel like to actually kiss him.  She was beyond feeling ashamed for thinking about him like that at this point and her hand slowly began to trace a slow pattern up her thigh.  She lightly brushed a fingertip between her legs-

 

A knock.

 

"Jyn, is that bacon jam recipe in your black journal or the leather one with the tree on it?" Cassian spoke through the door.

 

He must have come in while she was daydreaming.  Little did he know, here she was two feet away from him, with her hand caught in panic between her legs, thinking about him.  _This is what a heart attack feels like_ , she thought.

 

"Um," her voice came out rougher than she meant it to, "The black one, uh, towards the middle, I think."

 

"Okay," he said and Jyn could tell that he was walking away as his voice grew fainter, "Chirrut wants us to make it for tonight.  I'll get started."

 

After her heart crept back into her chest, Jyn groaned at how ridiculous this was.  She was thinking about him while touching herself when he himself was a few feet away.  He wanted her.  That much had been made clear.  Enough was enough!

 

She dried her hair as much as she could and ran her fingers through it.  She wrapped the towel around her torso and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment.  _Be bold!_ She told herself as she contemplated her flushed cheeks.  _Breathe in and out and go!_

 

Jyn's stomach fluttered in anticipation as she opened the door.  Cassian stood with his back to her, setting up a cutting board on the counter next to the sink.  She moved deftly around the island, clutching nervously at the towel, her last remaining barrier.  She sucked in one more deep breath from behind him before wrapping her arms around his torso.

 

At first he stiffened but then almost immediately melted back into her as his hands came up to cover her own.  He angled his head back to look down at her and smirked as he said, "Hey."

 

She smiled back up at him as she replied, "Hey."

 

He turned in her arms so her hands were now on his chest and she nearly laughed when his eyes widened as he looked down from her eyes to see what she was (or wasn't) wearing.  She took full advantage of his surprise to push up on her tip toes and kiss her lips to his.  Finally.

 

The initial kiss was soft, almost hesitant, and they both pulled away to look at one another.  The hesitancy did not remain as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back to him.  This time, the kiss was more urgent and Jyn eagerly opened her mouth to accept Cassian's groan.  He pushed her two steps back to the edge of the island and ran his hands down her hips before lifting under her thighs to set her on the wood top.

 

The towel fell open as he stepped between her legs and he took a second to admire the skin it had revealed.  Jyn laughed as he pulled her in hungrily, his beard scratching down her throat to her breasts, his mouth in its wake.  "I don't think the health department would approve of this use of a work surface, ooh-" Jyn jested until Cassian mouthed at her nipple in retaliation.

 

"I can't…find it in me," he commented in between kisses back up the column of her neck, "to care."

 

Jyn smiled into his mouth, running her fingers roughly through his hair before dragging them down his chest.  When she began to fumble with his belt, he gripped her hips firmly and pulled her into him.  "I feel like this would work better with me bent over the counter," she airly suggested as she pushed the now liberated jeans down his hips, almost falling off the counter in her haste.

 

Cassian nearly choked as he lifted her swiftly down and swung her around to face the sink, "Yeah, that sounds like a great plan."

 

Jyn gripped the edge of the basin and leaned slightly forward as she felt Cassian come to stand behind her.  One hand held the top of her naked thigh, the other slid between her legs and both sighed from the contact.  Jyn reached one arm behind her and gently stroked the length of Cassian's hardness, pressed into the curve of her ass.  He mouthed at her shoulder as she bent over more, tilting her hips up to guide him into her wetness.

 

She could hear the relief in his sharp exhale of air that matched her own.  As he began to move in her, clutching her tightly to him, she raised her head inadvertently looking out the window.

 

"Cassian!" she laughed.  It took him a second to look up.  He was quite distracted. 

 

"Oh god!" Cassian blurted out, hands clutching her hips tighter, as he saw Baze attempting to corral some escaped chickens about 10 feet outside the window.  "Um, your room?  Now?!"

 

As Jyn was not keen on being caught getting fucked bent over the sink, she hurriedly agreed and they stumbled upstairs to finish what they had started.

 

At midnight, later that night, Jyn greedily kissed Cassian in front of their hosts,  finally confident in where they stood.  Happy New Year indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together at last! Yay!
> 
> Next up, a time jump. That being said, it may be a few weeks until I update because I'm gonna throw my energy into stuff for Smut Weekend. Practice makes perfect(ish), right?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> @ghostoftreebeard on Tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!!! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I hit a bit of a wall on this story and got distracted by other things at the same time. (Squirrel!)
> 
> I thought I'd mix it up and give Cassian and Jyn a break. They'll be back soon but in the meantime, here's what Bodhi's been up to...

The sliding door to the freight elevator slammed shut with a bang.  Bodhi’s sweaty palms gripped the cart handle firmly as the lift jolted to begin its slow ascent to the upper levels of the building.  Cold blue light slanted intermittently through the slim view window as the floors slid by.  Bodhi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself and slow his heartrate.  This nightmare was almost over.

…………..

Four months ago, in the aftermath of the Alderaan fire, Draven had approached Bodhi with a proposition.  As it turned out, Draven was a former FBI agent who still maintained contacts within the agency and passed along information about criminal activity in the restaurant world.  Draven had introduced him to Agent Luke Skywalker and the two had proceeded to inform him of an opportunity to get vengeance on the suspected perpetrators of Alderaan’s destruction.  The fire was found to have been obviously set with traces of ignition fluid uncommon to a kitchen setting found on the main stove.  Any evidence of the perpetrators such as the security feed, however, had conveniently disappeared, and so an arrest could not yet be made.  Agent Skywalker had explained that Empire Restaurant Group had long been suspected of having major mob ties and that his unit was very close to being able to bring them down.  Evidence of their involvement in this fire would be a direct hit.  Bodhi, he explained, was in the unique position of having left Empire Group under good terms.  He wanted him to go back in, under the pretense of having valuable information and having made the grave mistake of defecting in the first place, and ingratiate himself through false loyalty to be the eyes and ears for the FBI.  It was risky and incredibly dangerous.  Bodhi would have been lying if he had said that it hadn’t scared the crap out of him but he also passionately wanted to help.  He had agreed to do it.

………

And so, months into this deep undercover operation, he was starting to wear thin like the final roll out of a delicate puffed pastry dough; translucent, fragile; on the precipice of tearing in half.  Krennic had easily taken him back when he had turned up at the Empire flagship, L’Etoile Noire, with a few secret recipes and the name of a specialty supplier (provided by Draven, of course).  At first he had just been behind the line, keenly aware of his surroundings at all times.  The first few weeks, during his weekly coffee meeting with Agent Skywalker, he mostly reported on the main kitchen area, specifically Chef Krennic’s very bad behavior.  Krennic was an asshole who preyed upon every single woman who worked there.  Bodhi had noted that they only had one woman on the kitchen side, Vera the pastry chef, but the waitstaff was made up of attractive young women who received most of his unwanted attention.  Bodhi wondered how he had gotten away with it as no one said a thing, although he assumed that everyone feared for the loss of their livelihoods or worse.

Once or twice a month, the lead sous chef would be pulled off all other duties to assist Krennic in making special accommodations.   Those evenings, Bodhi noted, the sous would load all the various items onto a cart and disappear into the freight elevator in the rear of the kitchen.  Bodhi suspected that there was another space that neither guests nor staff was permitted to see at the top of the lift but could never fully investigate as there were no less than five security cameras pointed in that direction and usually a large, armed man near the sliding doors.  When Bodhi happened a glance at the carts, they were usually filled with exotic and often illegal fare: Beluga caviar heaped generously in silver bowls, various imported cheeses, and unfamiliar cuts of meat.  A near empty cart would emerge a short time after it’s initial ascent in the lift.  Curious indeed.

About a month previous, the sous chef had gone outside for a cigarette and never returned.  Chef Krennic seemed oddly nonplussed about his disappearance and casually strolled over to Bodhi as he pan seared an order of scallops on the line.

“I need you to drop what you’re doing follow me, Rook,” Krennic said in his drawling lilt. “Vera can pick up your work.”

There was the sound of a rolling pin hitting the stainless table from the pastry nook as Vera replied angrily, “I am literally in the middle of making those fifty mini tarts you requested on top of the fifteen loaves of bread, compound butters, and plating all the desserts for your menu!  How am I supposed to pick up the goddamn line too?!”

Bodhi watched as Krennic turned sharply to her, his voice pitched low, the crescendo of a growl to a pinched roar, “I don’t give a shit how you do it just GET IT DONE!  This is MY kitchen.  You work for ME.  If you can’t handle that, then get the hell out but don’t expect to find work somewhere else.”

Vera glared at him, eyes blazing, cheeks darkening, “Are you threatening to blacklist me?”

Krennic looked down at her, chin raised high with a smug smile on his condescending face, “You know I can.  Get it done.”

Vera’s cheeks were still flushed, her mouth pinched in rage, but she backed down and set to doing as he had asked.  Krennic turned abruptly on his heel, his apron billowing around him, and addressed Bodhi as if the unpleasant exchange had never happened, “Well, where were we now?”

It had been Ortolans, that first meal.  Bodhi’s stomach sank into nausea as he walked back to where the minute birds had been plunked into a vat of Armagnac, tiny carcasses floating in the bubbling liquid.  He had to pluck them out with tongs and arrange them on a garnished, covered platter.  He was led to the elevator, the one he had been so curious about except now it felt like a death march.  An armed man accompanied him that first time, silent but for the sound of his hand gripping the butt of his holstered gun.  At the top of the lift a darkened room sat at the end of a long, dimly lit hallway.  Around a circular table sat men of obvious importance.  Bodhi only recognized one, General Manager Tarkin.  That first night, the group stopped talking about whatever they had been discussing upon his entrance, eyeing his new presence warily before haughtily ignoring it.  He carefully placed the still hot birds on each of their plates along with a fine linen napkin.  As he turned to retrieve his cart, he saw as they lifted the airy napkins delicately over their heads and in the low light of the room, the whole exchange seemed even more sinister; hooded figures backlit against the darkness, a taboo ritual about to take place.  As he retreated down the hall, one foot clicking on the meticulously waxed marble in front of the other, he heard the sickening crunch of tiny bones as five human mouths bit into sinew and dripping fat.  He cringed and although he knew that he was in the middle of doing the right thing, the brave thing, he couldn’t help but feel complicit in the act that had just been committed.

The second time he was called upon to do this service it had been sea turtle soup.  Bodhi could not wait to nail these terrible people to the wall, to help lay down the hammer of the law.  He persevered by thinking of his friends, of Jyn and Cassian and Kay and the rest.  He was doing this to help them.  He would be reunited with them soon.  Jyn had emailed him multiple times and he felt so terrible that he could not respond.  It was just too dangerous right now but it broke his heart.  He missed her.

…………..

The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors began their creaky opening as Bodhi’s eyes flew open.  This was it.  He was almost out.  Skywalker had promised.  He just had to push this cart into that room one more time.  He just had to make a tableside Caesar salad for whoever tonight’s guest was.  He just had to forget about the second button down on his chef coat; the one that was actually a tiny camera and microphone.  _Act cool, Rook_ , he told himself, willing his heartrate to a more moderate level.

The neon blue lights that ran along the nearly black corridor painted the silver domes and trays in a chilling pallor.  As he entered the room, his heart leapt into his throat because tonight at the round table, next to Tarkin and a few lackeys he vaguely recognized, was a figure he did know.  Darth Vader was a well-known mob boss, characterized by his sinister breathing apparatus and penchant for callous murder.  He had a brutal, powerful reputation but as of yet the government had not been able to touch him.  This was a big catch.  The biggest, really.

Bodhi pushed forward, silent and steady.  Tarkin made no motion of acknowledgement to his presence nor did any of the other guests so he parked the cart and began the motions of his service.  He angled himself so that he could capture the whole table on the hidden camera as he added homemade, crunchy croutons and grated fresh parmesan to the inlaid bowl of precisely shredded Romaine. 

“As I was saying, there has been some talk of a leak in the system,” Tarkin’s lofty voice echoed throughout the room, “but it was taken care of a few weeks ago.”

Vader made no visible movement from the vantage point of Bodhi’s downcast face but he heard the skepticism in the masked man’s thunderous voice, “Are you quite sure?  I have little tolerance for incompetent mistakes.”

“Absolutely, the problem employee has been taken care of.  Unless, he has somehow sprouted gills and superhuman strength, the leak is quite plugged, I should think,” Tarkin stated with great boredom.

Bodhi felt a chill run down his spine.  He suspected that the mentioned leaker was the former occupant of his current predicament. 

“Good, now on to other business.  Chef Krennic is making too much noise with his dalliances.  Please deal with it,” Vader stated in his low monotone.

Tarkin nodded in agreement as he replied, “And the police are still suspicious of the Alderaan fire.  Two birds, one stone, I say.”

“Indeed,” was Vader’s terse reply as Bodhi gently loaded a perfectly presented pile of salad onto his plate, trying desperately not the touch the man nor garner any attention.  He just needed to finish this one task and then he would be free to escape down the godforsaken hallway.

He gripped the cart handle firmly and was just about to remove himself when Vader turned his attention upon him.  Bodhi felt as though he was going to burn up and melt, the adrenaline coursed through his veins and he felt the panic set in.  _Just a few more seconds,_ he pleaded with himself, _keep it together for just a few more-_

“Thank you for the service,” the seemingly evil man in his unsettling respirator voice politely addressed him.

Bodhi felt relief, panic and surprise all at the same time but he managed to squeak out a, “You’re welcome, sir,” and a polite nod before finally retreating down the sterile hall.

An hour later, Bodhi finally stepped outside the service backdoor, his knife kit tucked securely across his shoulder.  The late night was still fixed with the chill of early spring and he zipped up his hooded jacket to his chin and walked down a dimly lit side street.  He felt exhausted.  This job (mission, really) was heavy on him and the weight of what he had heard that evening was terribly troubling.  It was good information for sure but he felt as if the danger of his position had increased exponentially.  He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that he had let his guard down until a hand was gripping around his mouth and an arm was pulling his chest backwards into a waiting vehicle.  The panic that had simmered just below the surface all evening was now bursting to the top but his scream was muffled by the expert grasp on his face.  He thought that they had surely figured him out.  He would soon be at the bottom of a river!

The van was now moving and a voice was in his ear, muffled at first but soon becoming clearer, “Bodhi! Bodhi, it’s me!”

The hand was no longer clutching his face, his body free against the floor of the vehicle.  As he started to come out of the panic spiral, he took in his surroundings.  Surveillance equipment; people in black chest vests; yellow letters; FBI.

“Bodhi.  Hey, you’re out.  You’re safe,” Agent Skywalker’s sandy blonde hair and blue eyes came into focus above him as Bodhi exhaled heavily, “We got you out.  You’re done.  Really good job!”

Bodhi let his body collapse in relief on the jostling metal floor.  He was done.  He didn’t have to go back there.  He started to feel the glimmer of safety peek through the tenseness of his mind, a feeling he had not recognized in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Bodhi is the bravest and I love him.
> 
> So we've veered into mob territory BUT there is a long and storied history of connection between the restaurant industry and the mob in certain areas of the US. Do a little dive into that on Google if you're interested. It's fascinating. I based this scenario on some of my own research as well as a few first and second hand accounts of people that I've worked with over the years.
> 
> Poor Vera the pastry chef is every former/current pastry chef I know. Overworked, over relied upon, and super salty (also, usually covered in flour and chocolate). 
> 
> I should note that I have little experience with Ortolans (as they are VERY illegal and the practice is grotesque) but I added that scene as an homage to one of my faves, Anthony Bourdain. If you haven't read Medium Raw (or any Bourdain, really), get on it. There's a scene from the book where he describes a clandestine private dinner that he attended where Ortolans were served. I felt it appropriate to mimic it here. RIP, Chef. Your absence will forever be a burden on my pirate heart.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Culinary Hierarchy- top to bottom  
> Owner  
> General Manager (I'm combining these 2 for this fic)  
> Executive Chef-#1chef  
> Sous Chef-#2 chef  
> Chef de Partie- line cook, varying jobs and level within hierarchy such as Fry chef/cook, Grill chef/cook, Garde Manger (salads/cold dishes), Pastry chef, Saucier (sauces, sauteeing), etc.  
> Commis-junior member, interns and/or apprentices  
> Kitchen Assistant- basic food prep/cleaning  
> Dishwasher
> 
> I'll be covering mostly back of the house but there is a very important character who is front of the house that will appear next chapter. The sommelier or wine steward. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @theghostoftreebeard.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
